Malaikat Penjemput Roh
by Alenta93
Summary: Pekerjaan Malaikat Penjemput Roh adalah untuk menjemput roh dari mereka yang telah mati serta mengantarkannya ke surga. / "Seicchi, boleh aku memintamu memainkan piano untukku?" / "Bagaimana kalau kita barter satu permintaan? Aku ingin kau memperlihatkan sayap hitammu." / AkaKise / AU!angel-human / long oneshot special for Ryuu's [late] birthday :D


**[****oneshot****]- ****Malaikat Penjemput Roh**

.

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Malaikat Penjemput Roh © Alenta93

Inspirated by

**Soraoto** - a manga by my fave mangaka, **Takamiya Satoru**

.

**Length :** 4635 words

**Pairing :** KiseXAkashi

**Genre[s] : **Fantasy | Family

**Warning[s] :** AU!, death!chara, long oneshot, [miss] typo, not edited yet

**Summary :**

Pekerjaan Malaikat Penjemput Roh adalah untuk menjemput roh dari mereka yang telah mati serta mengantarkannya ke surga. / "Seicchi, boleh aku memintamu memainkan piano untukku?" / "Bagaimana kalau kita barter satu permintaan? Aku ingin kau memperlihatkan sayap hitammu."

**.**

**Comments :**

Hai, this one is Ryuu no tame no tokubetsu na purezento :3 Otanome, my beloved twin~ subete no negau o kanau you ni *u*/ moga suka X3

.

Yep, kembali lagi aku bikin AkaKise.. hwkwkwk kali ini genre nya fantasy, tapi sepertinya agak kurang fantasy kalo' kubaca-baca lagi OTL aku emang nggak pinter bikin genre satu ini .. Maa, moga kalian suka :D

Please read n enjoy X3

**.**

**.**

.

.

_Kise Ryouta, tak pernah mengira 'pekerjaan' yang selama ini dilakukannya akan begitu berkesan seperti tahun lalu. Sampai-sampai rasanya ia ingin membolos dan melupakan pekerjaannya―barang untuk sekejap. Kalau saja ia tak 'bekerja' disana, mungkin ia tak perlu merasa kehilangan seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Namun, kalau saja ia tak 'bekerja' disana, mungkinkah ia bertemu dengan bocah bersurai _scarlet_ itu?_

_ Setahun yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya, Kise nyaris tak mampu menyelesaikan 'pekerjaan' yang selama ini selalu diselesaikannya dengan senyum lembutnya yang hangat. Senyumnya yang menenangkan. Senyumnya yang tulus dan nyaris tanpa secuil kebohongan seperti sekarang._

_ Ya, sekalipun berat, senyum merupakan satu-satunya kelebihan yang ia punya, karena ia adalah―_

.

.

**Malaikat Penjemput Roh**

.

.

"_And the job of the "Messenger of Death" is to deliver the soul of the dead to heaven_._"_

.

Pekerjaan Malaikat Penjemput Roh adalah untuk menjemput roh dari mereka yang telah mati serta mengantarkannya ke surga.

Dalam satu periode, _Kami-sama_ (Dewa) akan memberikan daftar orang-orang yang telah digariskan untuk mati pada para Malaikatnya. Masing-masing Malaikat Penjemput Roh akan mendapat sekitar empat sampai lima nama dalam daftar yang diterimanya. Setiap malaikat yang telah mendapatkan tugas untuk menjemput roh seseorang, akan turun ke bumi tepat satu minggu sebelum orang itu mati.

.

***55***

.

**[Thursday, July 24th, 20XX]**

.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan mengisi setiap jengkal _hall _siang itu. Kise Ryouta menelengkan kepala usai ia bertepuk tangan bersama para _audience_ lain yang memadati _hall_ sebuah sekolah menengah di Tokyo. Senyum cerahnya perlahan pudar, menyisakan kerutan samar pada dahinya seiring dengan pandangan manik madunya yang menatap salah satu dari ketiga pemenang kontes piano di depan sana.

Ya, Kise tengah memaku pandangannya pada sosok bocah bersurai _scarlet_ di depan sana. Ekspresi bocah itu tampak― kecewa? Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah meraih juara dua dengan selisih nilai tipis sudah merupakan pencapaian yang hebat? Kise menelan kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di kepalanya saat acara selesai, para _audience_ lain mulai berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan gedung. Ia pun menarik dirinya berdiri, beralih keluar dengan membaur bersama kerumunan manusia yang lain.

.

***55***

.

**[Friday, July 25th, 20XX]**

.

Sorotan manik madu Kise memandang datar pada sosok bocah yang memunggunginya. Bocah itu duduk menghadap sebuah _upright_ di sudut kamar, tengah menarikan jemarinya di atas _tuts_, memainkan Butterfly Etude milik Chopin. Bukannya menunjukkan kehangatan saat memainkannya, Kise malah menangkap kesedihan di dalam setiap lantunan lagu yang bocah itu mainkan. Alih-alih terdengar ceria seperti seharusnya, lantunan piano itu malah terdengar suram di telinga Kise.

Usai memejamkan mata sesaat, Kise yang tak tahan mendengarnya pun beralih masuk. Ia menggeser pintu kaca di depannya―yang menghubungkan balkon dengan dalam kamar itu―begitu saja, membuat bocah bersurai _scarlet_ itu sontak menghentikan permainannya dan menolehkan kepala.

_Manis._ Itulah satu kesimpulan Kise mengenai sosok manusia di hadapannya ini.

"Lagu yang ceria. Tapi kenapa kau memainkannya dengan begitu sedih?" Kise angkat bicara setelah ia melangkah dan berdiri di samping _upright_, di dekat bocah manis itu. Dahinya berkerut samar.

"Siapa kau?" Tanggap bocah itu, tak mengindahkan kalimat Kise sebelumnya.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang wajar. Kise mengulas senyum sebelum menjawab singkat. "Kise Ryouta."

Sejenak menaikkan alis, bocah itu kemudian membuang muka dan beralih menghadap _upright_nya. "Aku tak mengenalmu!" Tukasnya, bersiap kembali memainkan sebuah lagu―tak menghiraukan Kise.

Baru satu _tuts_ bocah itu tekan, kalimat Kise kembali membuatnya berhenti dan mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada pemuda pirang yang tengah mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya―

"Kau akan mengenalku, Akashicchi~"

―"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu namaku!?" Bocah itu sedikit memundurkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Alih-alih menjawab, Kise malah menyebutkan nama lengkap bocah tiga belas tahun itu. "Itu hal yang mudah bagiku." Tanggapnya kemudian, menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Menarik tubuh tingginya berdiri tegap, Kise kemudian mengerling. "Mau memainkan satu lagu untukku?"

"Aku tak berkewa― tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa sampai sini?! Ini lantai lima!" Sergahan dengan berbagai nada meluncur begitu saja dari mulut bocah yang memiliki surai _scarlet_ itu, mewakili setiap perasaannya.

Malas, terkejut, dan heran.

Akashi segera menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya saat telinganya menangkap tawa dari pemuda pirang itu.

"hhahahaha~" Kise tak dapat menyimpan gelak tawanya kala mendapati bocah yang tampak dingin di depannya ini ternyata begitu ekspresif. "hhaha _warui'ssu_~ (Maaf'_ssu_~) Tentu saja bisa. Karena aku Malaikat, Akashicchi~" Tuturnya yang membuat bocah itu memandangnya lurus dengan pandangan bosan sebelum mengalihkan sepasang manik _crimson_nya.

"Huh? Haha." Kini giliran Akashi menyumbang tawanya. Sebuah tawa hambar. "Jangan bercanda! Mana ada yang seperti itu?" Tanggapnya sarkastik.

"Ada kok!" Seru Kise tak mau kalah.

Akashi kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda yang menjulang di sampingnya itu lurus. "Buktikan!" Tuntutnya. "Perlihatkan sayapmu. Setiap Malaikat punya sayap, kan?"

_Eh?!_ Kise membuang pandangan, melirik sudut kamar, menghindari tatapan manik _crimson_ itu. Ia kemudian mengulas senyum canggung. Kise tahu ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan sayapnya begitu saja. "Maaf Akashicchi, tapi aku tidak bisa." Lirih Kise akhirnya.

Mendengarnya, bocah itu mendengus. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya, kembali menatap _upright_ di depannya, kembali pada kesibukannya semula. Membalik-balik halaman _score music_ di depannya, Akashi kembali menarikan jemari panjangnya, membiarkan lantunan La Fille Aux Cheveux De Lin milik Claude Debussy mengisi kubikel kamarnya yang kembali sunyi.

.

***55***

.

"_There was a thing that you couldn't and shouldn't do. But you're not note them just because you want to do that, you want to think about that and you want to believe in that. And don't know why, you just fly there without hesitate."_

.

Orang yang akan meninggal ini... Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia akan mati.. Apa hidupnya menyenangkan? Apa tidak ada penyesalan? Ah, mungkin saja penyesalan itu ada.. Tapi, Malaikat Penjemput Roh tidaklah bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tidak bisa memperpanjang umur, pun memberitahu hari kematian seseorang.

Mereka... tidak berdaya. Tapi... Benarkah tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa mereka lakukan? Meskipun itu hal yang sangat kecil?

.

***55***

.

**[Saturday, July 26th, 20XX]**

.

Lagi, Kise tengah berdiri di balkon salah satu kamar di lantai lima _apartement_ itu. Kali ini, lantunan Twinkle, Twinkle Little Stars milik Mozart yang menyusupi gendang telinganya. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, bocah bersurai _scarlet_ itu duduk memunggunginya―menghadap _upright_, tengah menarikan jemarinya menekan _tuts_ piano kecil di sudut kamar. Dan masih dengan aliran kesedihan yang sama yang mengiringi lantunan lagu ceria itu.

Kise membiarkannya. Ia hanya menikmati permainan itu. Ya, secara teknik, permainan piano Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar hebat. Bisa dibilang berbeda jauh dengan kemampuan anak seumurannya. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kecut. Haruskah ia menjemput roh anak berbakat seperti Akashi? Tidakkah bocah itu memiliki mimpi yang besar? Begitu ingin rasanya Kise melupakan pekerjaannya itu barang sejenak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk uhuk~ ugh."

Pikiran Kise buyar kala ia mendengar suara batuk itu menggantikan lantunan piano di dalam sana. Masih seperti sebelumnya―menggeser pintu kaca tanpa ijin―ia pun segera masuk, menghampiri bocah mungil itu sebelum berlutut di samping kursi tempat Akashi duduk. "Kau kenapa?" Sebelah tangannya terulur menyapa punggung kecil itu, mengusapnya lembut.

"Kenapa kau― bisa disini lagi?" Satu kalimat tanya berhasil Akashi lontarkan disela batuknya.

"Aku khawatir padamu. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau flu? Atau demam?" Sebelah tangan Kise yang lain beralih menyapa dahi bocah itu sesaat sebelum ditampik oleh sang empunya.

"Aku baik―" Akashi meredam batuknya dengan tangannya yang terjulur menutupi mulutnya. Ia kemudian berdeham sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "―mungkin waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Akashicchi?!"

Sepasang manik _crimson_ Akashi menangkap keterkejutan yang jelas dari pantulan manik madu Kise. Tampak pemuda tinggi itu mengernyit menanggapi pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin tanya." Akashi berujar.

Kise tak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menatap manik _crimson_ itu lekat saat sepasang manik Akashi beradu dengan manik madunya. _Apa? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan bocah ini? Ia terlihat begitu_―_ angkuh? namun dalam waktu bersamaan juga terlihat_―_ kesepian?_

"Kalau kau benar Malaikat―" Akashi menggantung kalimatnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Ada berapa jenis Malaikat di duniamu?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan tanpa minat.

Menelengkan kepala seraya memutar bola mata, Kise kemudian kembali mendongak, menatap Akashi. Ia membuka mulutnya. "Malaikat Penjemput Roh, Malaikat Pelindung, Malaikat―"

"Cukup." Potong bocah itu sebelum mengulas senyum kecut. "Berarti benar, kan, waktuku sudah tak lama lagi, hei Malaikat Penjemput Roh?"

Manik madu Kise membulat seiring dengan mulutnya yang menganga begitu mendengar pertanyaan bocah itu. "Kenapa― Akashicchi―"

"Kau menyebutnya lebih dulu ketimbang jenis Malaikat yang lain." Tutur bocah mungil itu dingin.

Singkat. Dan― tepat.

"Aku menemukan bukunya di perpustakaan dan semalam aku membacanya. Mereka bercerita tentang Dewa-Dewa. Berbagai jenis Dewa termasuk Dewa Kematian, berikut para Malaikatnya." Ujar Akashi panjang sebelum tertawa hambar.

Kise diam terpaku.

"Sebelumnya aku tak pernah mempercayai dongeng. Tapi... apa mungkin karena waktuku yang sudah tinggal sedikit ini jadi aku tak tahu mana realita mana dongeng?" Dengus Akashi. Senyuman kecut masih setia menarik ujung bibirnya.

Kise menggeleng, mencoba menjelaskan. "Tidak. Bukan―"

"Seijuurou!"

Sebuah suara berat menyusupi telinga keduanya, menginterupsi, membuat Kise menggantung kalimatnya. Sudut mata Kise manangkap perubahan ekspresi Akashi yang begitu kentara. Senyum itu sirna seketika. Bocah mungil itu terlihat― takut? Manik _crimson_nya bergerak-gerak tak tentu, kedua tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya. "Aka―"

Baru Kise beranjak berdiri hendak menepuk bahu Akashi, bocah _scarlet_ itu mendecak sebelum bergerak cepat membalik tubuh ramping Kise sebelum mendorongnya menuju balkon. "Pergi!" Bentaknya dengan suara sedikit parau.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu Akashicchi~ Kenapa?" Kise meraih pintu, menahan dorongan Akashi pada punggung lebarnya. Mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Cepat pergiiii.." Akashi terus mendorong punggung Kise hingga pemuda itu menapakkan kakinya di balkon. "Gunakan sayapmu dan cepat pergi dari sini!" Titah bocah itu kemudian menggeser pintu kaca itu kasar, menguncinya cepat sebelum meraih gorden dan menutupnya. Menghalangi pandangan manik madu Kise menatap kamarnya.

Deru nafas dan degup jantung yang tak beraturan itu tak dapat Akashi hindari kala suara derap langkah itu kian mendekat. Ia meremat-remat kain gorden di balik punggung mungilnya. Dan begitu pintu kamar di seberang sana terbuka lebar, seketika bocah _scarlet_ itu lupa bagaimana cara untuk sekedar bernafas.

.

***55***

.

**[Sunday, July 27th, 20XX]**

.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sepasang manik _crimson_ yang indah. Beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata, bocah itu kemudian menarik dirinya terduduk begitu saja, meninggalkan rasa nyaman dari empuknya kasur yang menumpu punggungnya. Sejenak, rasa pening menjalar di kepalanya, membuat bocah dengan surai _scarlet_ itu meringis sebelum mengulurkan tangan memijit pelipisnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja~ Apa demammu sudah turun?"

Sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaran bocah mungil itu, membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kise yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan nampan berisi mangkuk yang masih mengepulkan uap dan satu gelas bening berisi susu.

"Kau ada di tempatku, Akashicc―"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Seru Akashi yang sontak membuat Kise menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Aku cukup tak menyukai namaku karena sama dengan nama miliknya." Lirih. Akashi berujar lirih dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, sementara tangannya meremat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Kise buru-buru mendekat, memindahkan nampan dari tangannya ke atas nakas di samping ranjang besarnya. "Maafkan aku~" Ucap Kise lembut sebelum mengambil duduk menghadap bocah mungil itu. Ia kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangan, menyibak poni _scarlet_ lembut itu, menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Akashi. Ia kemudian menurunkan tangannya sebelum mengangguk. "Hmm~ demammu sudah mulai turun. Mau minum?" Tawarnya ramah seraya mengangsurkan segelas susu hangat.

Akashi menyambut gelas bening berisi penuh susu itu sebelum menenggaknya. Kise mengulas senyum, membiarkan bocah itu menghabiskan susunya sembari menunggu buburnya sedikit dingin.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu," Kise menggantung kalimatnya. Menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus menanyakan pemikirannya? Dan saat manik _crimson _itu beralih menatapnya, ia membuka mulut. "Apa― Ayahmu suka melakukan itu?" Jemari ramping Kise terangkat. Pemuda itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk punggung Akashi.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelas kosong dalam genggamannya. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

Kise mendiamkannya, entah kenapa ia merasa bocah itu masih ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Dan pemikiran Kise dijawab dengan suara bocah mungil itu yang kembali terdengar.

"Orang itu selalu melakukannya kalau aku tak menjuarai lomba. Di kontes piano sebelumnya aku mendapat juara kedua. Dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan _Kuso Jijii_* itu?" Akashi mendengus. "Kau tahu? Tidak ada artinya kalau tidak nomor satu! Dunia takkan mengakuimu!" Ujar bocah itu menirukan apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya―kemarin.

(* _Kuso Jijii_ biasa diucapkan pada musuh yang lebih tua. Bisa diartikan sebagai _the bastard old man_.)

Mengernyit, Akashi kemudian memejamkan matanya kala rasa nyeri kembali menyapa punggungnya. Kilasan saat sang Ayah mengayunkan _belt_ pada punggungnya―yang menyisakan guratan-guratan dengan lelehan darah―masih terputar jelas bak film favorit yang takkan mungkin Akashi lupakan. Kalaupun bocah _scarlet_ itu bisa melupakannya, toh bekas luka itu masih setia terpoles pada punggung putihnya.

"Huh? _Kuso Jijii_ itu terlalu tergila-gila dengan kemenangan." Dengus Akashi meremehkan.

"Tapi kau sekarang berada di tempat aman, Seicchi~" Tepukan Kise di bahu membuat Akashi melemparkan manik _crimson_nya kembali menatap sirat hangat manik madu milik Kise. "Kau bisa tinggal disini selama yang kau mau." Imbuhnya.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Seicchi?"

"Ah, maaf~ Err~ itu.." Kise gelagapan, bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan. "Ehm, kau tak memperbolehkanku memanggilmu Aka―"

"Ya, tidak masalah." Sambar Akashi cepat, tak membiarkan Kise menyebut nama sial itu. "Ehmm lebih daripada itu... Ini..." Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya seiring dengan kepalanya yang menoleh menyusuri penjuru ruangan itu.

"Ah? Kau masih hidup, Seicchi~" Kise terkekeh menanggapi. "Aku hanya membawamu ke _apato_ku (_apartment_ku), tempat aku tinggal." Senyumnya lebar. "Kemarin aku menemukanmu meringkuk di lantai kamarmu dengan suhu tubuh yang tinggi dan― tambahkan dengan luka itu." Kise menjelaskan dengan suara yang kian lama kian lirih.

Akashi mengernyit, kedua alisnya bertaut. Kemudian kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut tajamnya, membuat sang Malaikat mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tak menyangka Malaikat perlu tempat semacam ini untuk tinggal."

―yang kemudian disusul dengan sebuah tawa darinya. Tawa pertama milik Akashi Seijuurou yang Kise lihat.

.

***55***

.

"Seandainya impian dan cinta menjadi penyesalan, maka roh seseorang tidak akan bisa kembali ke surga."

.

_It's true that Angel couldn't change the fate. But, is it really nothing they can do?_

'_Apa yang membuatmu menderita?'_

'_Apa yang belum kau capai?'_

Mereka ingin tahu itu semua. Mereka tidak tahu, apa yang mereka lakukan bisa mengubah sesuatu atau tidak. Malaikat Penjemput Roh memang bukan Dewa, tapi... meskipun begitu, mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu.

_They hope they could do something. And deep inside their heart, they're trying to granted those person's wish._

.

***55***

.

**[Monday, July 28th, 20XX]**

.

"Seicchi, boleh aku memintamu memainkan piano untukku?" Kise membuka pembicaraan siang itu. Ia menghampiri Akashi yang bersila di atas kasur besar miliknya, tengah menilik _score music_ di tangannya.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, Akashi menjawab, "Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena aku ingin Seicchi memainkannya untukku." Kise menundukkan kepalanya hingga ia dapat menangkap manik _crimson_ yang meliriknya.

Meletakkan _score music_ di pangkuan, Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, ia kemudian menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kalau kita barter satu permintaan?" Tawarnya.

Manik madu itu kemudian berbinar cerah, di tambah dengan sebuah anggukan mantap. "_Ii'ssu yo_! (Boleh'_ssu_!)" Tanggap Kise antusias seraya menepuk tangannya. "Kalau begitu aku ingin Seicchi memainkan satu lagu untukku."

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak." Kise menggeleng, membuat Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau harus memainkannya dengan hati, Seicchi~ tidak seperti saat aku melihatmu kemarin, dan tiga hari sebelumnya."

Mengangguk sebagai tanda menyanggupi, Akashi menjawab singkat. "Baik."

"Lalu? Apa permintaan Seicchi?" Kise memaku seluruh perhatiannya pada bocah mungil itu.

Manik _crimson_ Akashi balas menatap manik madu Kise. "Aku ingin kau memperlihatkan sayap hitammu."

_Eh?_ Kise tertegun. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan permintaan itu. Lagi-lagi, pandangan manik madunya beralih, meninggalkan sepasang manik _crimson_ yang menatapnya lurus. "Maafkan aku, Seicchi~ Untuk yang satu itu― aku tak bisa mengabulkannya..." Tatapan Kise berubah sendu. "Tidak adakah perminataan lain? Sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin kau lakukan sebelum― pergi?"

Meraih kembali _score music_ di pangkuan, Akashi beranjak turun dari ranjang sebelum menghampiri sebuah _grand piano_ di sudut kamar di dekat jendela yang terbuka. Mendudukkan diri di hadapan piano itu, Akashi kembali menekan-nekan _tuts_nya.

"_Sate, kimi no tame..._ (_And it's for you..._)_"_

Kemudian lantunan Arabesque milik Claude Debussy mengisi keheningan dalam kamar luas itu. Kise turut mengulas senyum cerahnya kala ia melihat bocah itu memejamkan mata dengan seulas senyum tipis tersungging dari bibir tipisnya.

Kali ini, Akashi memainkan piano benar-benar untuknya. Benar-benar memainkannya dari hati, untuk Kise seorang.

.

***55***

.

**[Tuesday, July 29th, 20XX]**

.

"Ryo― Ryouta."

Kedua telinga Kise yang sedikit tertutup surai pirangnya itu membuat pergerakan kecil sebelum pemuda itu menoleh cepat dengan senyum cerah dan binar pada manik madunya. "Seicchiiii! Kau memanggil namaku'_ssu?_?" Kise kemudian beranjak memeluk erat bocah _scarlet_ itu. Terlalu senang dengan namanya yang terlontar dari bibir tipis itu.

"Le― hei! Lepaskan aku!" Tangan Akashi mendorong wajah Kise, mengenyahkan pemuda itu dari hadapannya. Ia kemudian berdecak saat Kise akhirnya melepas dekapan eratnya. Akashi mengulurkan sebelah tangan guna menyisir surai _scarlet_nya.

"_Ne, _ada apa, Seicchi?" Kise menawarkan sejuta kehangatan dari senyum lebarnya.

Akashi memandang Kise ragu. "Ehmm, tentang― satu permintaan."

"Hm~mm~" Kise mengangguk, ia diam mendengarkan.

"Aku... Aku ingin― merasakan kasih sayang... seorang Ayah." Ujar Akashi kian lama kian lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak balas memandang Kise yang berlutut menyamakan tinggi di depannya.

Mengulurkan tangan, Kise mengacak surai merah itu. Senyuman semakin lebar terukir mengisi wajah manisnya. Ya, sebuah permintaan yang wajar untuk bocah tiga belas tahun seperti Akashi.

"Baiklah, Seicchi~ panggil aku Papa Ryouta mulai saat ini." Kerlingnya.

.

.

Karena mendapat gelengan kepala saat Kise bertanya apakah Akashi memiliki tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi dengan Ayahnya, disinilah mereka berada.

Dengan balutan _yukata_, mereka tengah menyusuri _stand-stand_ dalam _matsuri_ (festival) yang diadakan oleh sebuah kuil yang tak jauh dari _apartment_ tempat Kise tinggal. Mereka sudah mencoba berbagai macam permainan yang ditawarkan, seperti menangkap ikan dan melempar anak panah. Lalu mereka juga sudah mencoba jajanan yang dijajakan di _stand-stand_ yang berjajar rapi seperti _takoyaki_, gula kapas, _tempura_ dan lainnya.

Sebelumnya, Kise menarik Akashi untuk membeli sebuah _yukata _untuknya. _Yukata_ berwarna merah _maroon_ sengaja ia pilihkan untuk sosok mungil Akashi. Kemudian, Akashi beralih memilihkan setelan kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang disalut dengan kemeja _cream_ lengan panjang―yang digulung hingga siku―dan celana _jeans_. Membuat mereka tampak benar-benar seperti sepasang Ayah dan anak.

Kini jemari mereka saling bertautan sembari melangkah menaiki berpuluh-puluh anak tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke sebuah kuil di atas sana. Remang lampu lampion yang digantung berjajar menerangi setiap langkah mereka. Tak lupa dengan suara serangga musim panas yang turut menemani.

"Seicchi~ Apa kau masih ingin melihat sayapku?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kise itu sontak membuat Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan sepasang manik _crimson_nya menatap wajah cantik pemuda yang menjulang di sebelahnya. Langkah mereka terhenti.

"Kau masih ingin melihat sayapku?" Kise mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa― tiba-tiba?" Akashi menelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba membaca pikiran pemuda pirang itu dari sorot manik madunya.

Kise mengulum senyum. "Karena aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan Seicchi~" Tak mempedulikan _jeans_nya yang akan kotor, Kise menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya, menyamakan tinggi dengan bocah itu.

"Tapi― bukankah kau sudah mengabulkan permintaanku?" Akashi masih tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku 'Papa', Seicchi?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, Kise malah melontarkan pertanyaan. "_Ne, _jangan tutup matamu." Ujar Kise sebelum menarik tengkuk Akashi, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya, mengecup bibir tipis Akashi lembut.

_Klap_

Manik _crimson_ Akashi terbelalak saat ia merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat pada bibirnya. Belum mengatasi keadaan di depannya, ia kembali dibuat melebarkan matanya seiring dengan sepasang sayap yang terefleksi di manik matanya. Sepasang sayap berwarna putih bersih menyapa pandangannya. Sayap yang begitu lebar, begitu indah dan terlihat begitu lembut.

Dan saat Kise menarik dirinya melepas tautan bibir mereka, pemandangan itu pun lenyap dari manik _crimson_ Akashi, tergantikan dengan udara kosong dan pekatnya langit malam.

"Indah." Sebuah kata meluncur dari bibir tipis Akashi.

"Terima kasih." Memamerkan senyum cerahnya, pemuda pirang itu kemudian menepuk kepala bocah itu pelan.

Acara jalan-jalan hari itu pun berakhir dengan Akashi yang terlelap dalam pelukan Kise, menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya pada dada bidang sang Malaikat.

"_Ternyata, sayap Malaikat Penjemput Roh tidak hitam pekat seperti yang kupikirkan. Melainkan sebaliknya, berwarna putih bersih, dan terlihat begitu indah."_

.

***55***

.

"_Birth.. Death.. There's a beam of light that glittering everyday, going hand in hand with an Angel's flapping wings that always heared."_

.

Memulangkan roh orang yang telah mati ke surga adalah tugas Malaikat Penjemput Roh. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah Malaikat yang terakhir berada disisi orang-orang yang pergi. Ya, Malaikat Penjemput Roh bisa dibilang seperti Dewa Kematian.

Malaikat tak bisa mengubah garis takdir seseorang. Siapapun orangnya. Seberapapun mereka ingin. Malaikat yang telah menerima tugas harus menjemput roh pada setiap nama yang telah tertulis dalam daftar. Karena kematian seseorang sudah ditetapkan oleh _Kami-sama_.

.

***55***

.

**[Wednesday, July 30th, 20XX]**

.

"_Ohayou'ssu_, Seicchi~"

Akashi yang baru saja turun dari ranjang itu pun beralih menghampiri Kise yang tengah berkutat di dapur. Sebelah tangannya masih mengucek matanya yang masih setengah terbuka sebelum manik _crimson_ itu terbelalak melihat keadaan dapur di depannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kise―dengan noda tepung yang menghias wajahnya itu terkekeh. "Papa hanya ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk Seicchi~" Ujarnya.

Memutar bola mata, Akashi mendengus. "Sini biar aku yang buat. Kau bersihkan dirimu." Akashi menunjuk penampilan Kise dari atas sampai bawah.

"hhaha _hai haaaii_~ maaf merepotkanmu, Seicchi~" Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sebelum ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah Seicchi, tidakkah kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk adonan, Akashi menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti, merasa ia tak melupakan apapun.

Tersenyum, Kise berujar. "Ucapan selamat pagi."

_Eh? _Akashi kemudian menunduk, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "_O-ohayou, _Papa."

Kise memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban, senyum masih setia terukir di wajahnya.

Ya, sebuah sapaan pagi pertama yang pernah Akashi lontarkan sepanjang hidupnya. Ia kemudian membalas senyum Kise.

.

.

"Hwaa, _umai! _(enak!) Seicchi pintar membuat _pancake'ssu_~~" Kise berguling di atas ranjang usai menyuap satu potong _pancake_ dari piringnya.

"Haaahh~ kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang Ayah, Ryouta." Cibir Akashi yang bersila di atas karpet di samping ranjang saat pandangannya menangkap sosok pemuda pirang itu.

"_Ne, _Seicchi~ kau harus memanggilku 'Papa'_ssu yo_~" Peringat Kise sebelum mengulang kegiatan yang sama―menyuap potongan _pancake_ ke dalam mulutnya sebelum kembali berguling di atas kasur.

Meletakkan garpunya di sisi piring, Akashi mendengus sebelum beranjak berdiri. "_Want me to play something, as always?_" Tawar bocah _scarlet_ itu seraya melangkah menghampiri _grand piano_.

"_Sure~_" Jawab Kise antusias. Ia pun segera menarik tubuhnya bersila di atas ranjang.

Dan lantunan Twinkle, Twinkle Little Stars milik Mozart mengalun dengan ceria seperti seharusnya lagu itu terdengar. Pemuda tinggi itu turut memejamkan mata menikmati melodi lembut yang menyusupi pendengarannya. Seolah terhanyut dengan permainan Akashi, Kise pun beranjak menghampiri bocah itu sebelum mengambil duduk di samping Akashi, menyandarkan punggungnya pada lengan kanan Akashi.

.

.

"Seijuurou!"

Kise dan Akashi tengah menghabiskan sore dengan menyantap _ice cream_ di _konbini_ (_convenience store_) dekat _apartment_ Kise saat panggilan itu menginterupsi gelak tawa mereka.

Seketika tubuh mungil Akashi menegang, keringat dingin perlahan menguar di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Akashi lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas.

"Seijuurou, kemana saja kau tidak pulang?!"

Akashi mendesis saat lengannya ditarik kuat. Ya, entah sudah berapa hari Akashi sempat melupakan sosok pria paruh baya yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Entah sudah berapa hari Akashi membiarkan mimpi membuainya. Kini, sudah saatnya ia kembali menghadapi kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya menemukannya. Selama ini Akashi mengira, dengan tinggal bersama Kise, ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Ayahnya lagi. Namun ternyata ia salah, dunia terlalu sempit untuk tak membuat mereka bertemu bahkan dalam sebuah kebetulan―seperti sekarang.

"Lepas―"

"Ayah mencarimu, Seijuurou." Ujar pria itu lelah. Urat kemarahan sama sekali tak tampak pada wajahnya yang tegas.

"Maaf, selama ini, Seicchi tinggal bersamaku." Kise―memberanikan diri―menginterupsi.

Manik mata yang senada dengan milik Akashi itu beralih menatap Kise. "Ah, maaf merepotkanmu, anak muda, aku akan membawanya pulang. Terima kasih banyak."

"Tidak! Berhenti berpura-pura! Kau hanya manusia yang hidup dengan topeng! Bermuka dua!" Cela Akashi dengan volume tinggi, mengeluarkan segala kekesalan yang telah menumpuk dalam hatinya. Ya, Ayahnya adalah seorang pria bermuka dua. Sejak dulu―dan selalu seperti itu. Ia akan berlaku manis di depan semua orang, namun akan berakhir dengan memukul Akashi saat mereka kembali ke _apartment_. Kamar Akashi telah menjadi saksi bisu semua penyiksaan itu.

"Jaga bicaramu, Seijuurou!"

Akashi lelah. Cukup. Ia tidak ingin mendengar semua kepura-puraan itu lagi. "Lepas!" Ia meronta dari cengkeraman yang semakin erat itu. Tak habis akal, Akashi menggigit tangan sang Ayah, membuat cengkeraman itu melonggar. "Lepaskan aku!" Dan dengan sekali hentakan, lengannya terbebas dari cengkeraman erat itu. Cepat-cepat Akashi menarik tangan Kise sebelum menariknya pergi.

_Lari._

_Lari._

_Cepat lari dan segera pergi. Pergi sejauh yang kau bisa, sebelum lengan itu kembali meraihmu._

Akashi memacu langkahnya, berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia hanya menuruti apa kata hatinya, tanpa tahu kemana langkah membawanya.

"Seicchi~"

Perlahan langkah Akashi terhenti, tergantikan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat, sangat cepat, seiring dengan bahunya yang naik turun, mencoba memasok udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"Seicchi!" Dengan sigap, Kise menangkap tubuh Akashi yang limbung. Kise dapat melihat kaki bocah itu gemetar. Ia kemudian menggendong Akashi dan membawanya memasuki gang sempit yang menjadi celah antara dua gedung tinggi. "Seicchi~ Tenanglah, bernafaslah perlahan." Kise mengomando bocah yang bersandar lemas pada tembok di hadapannya.

Ketika Akashi terlihat dapat mengatur nafasnya, bocah itu mencengkeram kemeja milik Kise. Cairan bening itu terus bergulir turun, membuat guratan tipis pada pipi putihnya, tanpa bisa ia cegah. "Aku― lelah... Ryouta..." Isaknya dalam pelukan hangat pemuda pirang itu.

Kise mendekap Akashi erat, mengusap punggung mungilnya, menenangkannya. "Aku disini, Seicchi~ Kau akan baik-baik saja." Ia kemudian beralih mengecup puncak kepala Akashi, membuat bocah itu merasa aman. Kise memejamkan matanya, setelah melihat bekas luka di punggung Akashi di hari bocah itu pingsan di kamarnya, Kise tak mengira mereka akan bertemu dengan Ayah Akashi.

Saat mereka mengira mereka tak berada dalam jangkauan kejaran Ayah Akashi, mereka kembali di kejutkan dengan panggilan itu―

"Seijuurou! Sei!"

―Sekali lagi, Akashi memaksa menarik tubuhnya berdiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menarik lengan Kise dan menyeretnya untuk kembali berlari. Keadaan mereka saat ini tak lebih seperti tawanan yang tengah melarikan diri.

Dan kejadian itu berlangsung cepat dalam sekejap mata. Mereka tengah berlari menerobos lampu pejalan kaki yang masih berwarna merah. Tautan jemari mereka terlepas saat Kise menabrak seseorang dan beralih menunduk sopan mengucap maaf. Dan saat ia berbalik, sebuah teriakan dengan suara yang begitu familiar terngiang di kepalanya.

"RYOUTAAA!"

Seketika, Kise merasa tubuhnya terlempar sebelum terhempas ke badan trotoar saat manik madunya menangkap bagaimana Akashi berlari menghampirinya dan mendorongnya kuat sebelum―

BRAAAKKK

―suara benturan itu terdengar cukup keras di telinga Kise. Menghiraukan tubuhnya yang juga beradu dengan kerasnya aspal trotoar, Kise beranjak menghampiri tubuh Akashi yang tergolek dengan langkah gontai sebelum kedua kakinya terasa lemas dan terduduk di samping bocah yang berlumur darah itu.

_Klap_

Sepasang sayap berwarna putih terlihat dari balik punggung Kise. Membuat sang Malaikat kini tak terlihat oleh para manusia di sekitarnya.

"Se-seicchi~" Genangan air mata sudah mengisi pelupuk mata Kise, manyamarkan sirat bening manik madunya.

"Ryouta."

"Seicchi?" Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Kise tetap mendapati sosok Akashi yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di depannya.

"Bukan disitu, tapi disini."

Kise memutar kepalanya, "Seicchi~" Lirihnya saat manik madunya mendapati sosok Akashi yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sekarang aku bisa melihat sayap indahmu dengan jelas, Ryouta."

"Seicchi~" Ya, sosok Akashi yang transparan. Butiran bening itu perlahan jatuh menuruni pipi milik Kise saat pemuda itu menyadari bahwa ia tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Akashi. Tidak besok, tidak juga lusa, dan tidak untuk hari-hari berikutnya.

Kise mengalihkan pandangan, tak mampu menatap Akashi. Sudut matanya menangkap sosok Akashi yang terbujur dengan kerumunan beberapa orang di sekitarnya. "Kenapa kau menolongku, Seicchi? Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa mati sekalipun aku tertabrak seperti itu."

Merasa bersalah? Tentu saja. Bisa dibilang, Kise merasa sangat bersalah. Mungkin kalau Akashi tak menolongnya, ia tak akan pergi secepat itu. Lantas, tiba-tiba Kise teringat nama Akashi Seijuurou tertera dalam daftar roh yang harus ia antar ke surga. Kise memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan manik madunya. Bolehkah ia melupakan pekerjaannya barang sejenak? Sungguh ia belum ingin ini semua berakhir.

"_Ne_ Papa, apa kau akan mengantar roh anakmu ini dengan wajah seperti itu?"

Kise membuka matanya, ia mendengus. Ia sedang tidak bisa bercanda saat ini. Juga hal ini tak dapat ia anggap sebagai bahan bercandaan. Mengusap lelehan air mata di pipinya, Kise kemudian mengulas senyum. "Sudah saatnya untukku menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke surga kah, Seicchi?"

Akashi mengangguk.

Kise menatap sosok mungil itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sebelum kembali menyembunyikan manik madunya.

"Ryouta, kau perlu tahu satu hal." Kalimat Akashi membuat Kise kembali membuka matanya sebelum melemparkan manik madunya menatap bocah _scarlet_ itu. "_Kimi ni deaete hontou ni yokatta. Kono nanoka mo, mecha ureshii yo. Sankyuu._ (_Really glad to meet you,_ Ryouta_._ _And for this seven days too, it's extremely fun. Thank's._)"

.

.

"_Kimi ni deaete yokatta."_

Ya, merasa bersyukur karena telah bertemu. Jadi, bukan lah kata perpisahan, melainkan kata terima kasih yang terucap.

.

.

.

***End***

.

.

**A.N :**

Hai, maaf panjaaaaanng jadinya orz nggak sempet edit" juga, jadi maaf klo typo bertebaran *bows deeply*

mohon kritik n sarannya minna .. *bows*

Nggak lupa makasih banyak buat siapa aja yang udah nemu n mampir buat baca FanFic ini :D

Buat Ryuu, moga suka ama yang satu ini :3

Regards,

_Natha


End file.
